Never Fear New Beginnings
by tati12121212
Summary: Bella and her Bestfriend Alice have just graduated from high school and go to college in New York. What happens when they meet Edward and Jasper at a club ? What are they hiding?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters , I only own the plot of this story. **

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

I'm Isabella Marie Sawn . But I like to be called Bella . I'm 18 years old and I live in this small town ; Forks, Washington . I had just graduated from Forks High School A week ago and now I'm packing everything because I'm off to college . I've lived here my whole life and just wanted to get out of this town . I needed something different . Something fun , exciting even . So I'm going to college in New York with Alice Brandon , my Bestfriend .

I felt bad for having to leave Charlie alone . After mom died things just haven't been the same . He tried to make everything normal but he just couldn't . We both hurt for years . I don't think we've completely gotten over it but I guess that's to be expected . I had lost a mother and a Bestfriend and he lost his wife , his other half . He hasn't dated or tried to connect with anyone . He's just been focusing on me and in being the chief of police .

"Bells , are you done packing ? Alice will be here any minuet ! " Charlie yelled from downstairs .

"Yeah I'm done , I'll be down in a sec ! " I answered as I put the last of my clothes in my suitcase .

I walked out of my room and looked back into it . So many memories flashed threw my head . The sleepovers with Alice . Mom and her playing Bella Barbie . Mom braiding my hair as she tried talking to me about boys . I smiled . I was gonna miss this place but I needed a change in my life . I needed something different .

I started walking down the stairs carefully because I am so damn clumsy . Seriously , I was so clumsy you'd think I had two left feet . I managed to go down without falling . I might have slipped once or twice .. Okay maybe three times but hey at least I didn't fall .

I heard a knock on the door and was going to get it but dad beat me to it .

" Hey Charlie ! " Charlie chuckled .

" Hey , Alice . How are you ? "

"I'm great ! Oh my god Bella , today's the day ! We're finally going to New York isn't that awesome . I can't wait to go to our apartment and get to college and just be free ! " Alice said enthusiastically as she hugged me .

I laughed . This was Alice . She was so hyper , so carefree . She was short , with black spiky hair and slender , with brown eyes but she also had so much energy . She could always make you smile and laugh and can pretty much convince you to do anything .

" Yes , Alice I'm excited . But I still don't agree that you're parents are paying our apartment . We could just live in a dorm until we find jobs and we can pay our own apartment ." One thing I absolutely hated was having people waste money on me .

"Bellllla , we've talked about this about a million times . It's no big deal . And I could just as easily have paid for it but they wanted to and I wasn't going to say no since they said it was our graduation present . And before you say anything just let it be . Please Bella let's just enjoy New York without having to worry about rent for a year . " She begged. Giving me those damn puppy eyes . I rolled my eyes

"Fine , Alice but I'm buying the groceries. " She Started Jumping up and down .

"Yay !"

Charlie chuckled as he walked in the room and saw Alice . "You girls ready to go ? " We both nodded and Charlie grabbed our bags and put them in the car . The ride to the airport was spent mostly with Alice talking about how fun it would be and how big New York is . When our flight was called we had to say goodbye to my dad .

Charlie was the type of person that he didn't like to show his feelings . He shifted from foot to foot and looked at me , then hugged me . "I'm going to miss you Bells . I love you and be safe . Call in every now and then so your old man has a peace of mind . "

"I will dad . I'll miss you too and I'll visit , I love you ." He squeezed me before letting me go .

"Bye Alice , be safe ! Don't do anything to crazy over there !" We all laughed before Alice replied with " I'll try , bye Charlie . " We smiled and started walking towards our gate .

The flight was alright . Nothing to drastic . It was my first time on an airplane and I'll admit I was a little scared but then I got over it . We landed and went to get our bags . And called a taxi .

" This is it Bella ! We're here . We're actually here in New York ! " I laughed as I looked out the window .

" This is the start of our new lives Alice . " I said and we giggled . This was it . This would be home for the next 4 years maybe longer if we decided to stay here after college . This was a new beginning .

I hope everyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys think even if it's good or bad. 10 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter.


End file.
